Losing Control
by RAT G0D
Summary: Bulla decides to have her way with Goku BullaxGoku lemon don’t like it dont read i guess


**AN: I'm updating this because I've fixed some of the errors that I read so nothing is different except for that.**

**Losing Control**

There was one thing that scared the shit out of Goku.

When Goku and Vegeta fought Broly they merged into Gogeta. When they did this the two saiyans became one, their lives, thoughts, actions, everything that defined them became one and made Gogeta. When they fused Goku could see everything about Vegeta, he could see memories and hopes, he felt like he was looking into the princes private diary, this was not at all what scared him though, what scared him was the fact that if Goku could see Vegetas life uncensored, then Vegeta could see his, and if Vegeta could see his, then he knew about his feelings towards a certain blue haired princess.

He was so totally fucked. There was no way he didn't know, of course he hadn't acted on his feelings, she was just 16 years old, and he was... well... older, much older. He sickened himself but at the same time he felt that if it were any other girl he should hate himself but she was special. Bulla Briefs, the 16 year old daughter of Vegeta his best friend and rival, he loved her, but she wouldn't return feelings for and old man who was like an uncle to her. No she would be disgusted and never talk to him again if she knew that he had feelings for her.

Goku was torn, he loved Bulla but she wouldn't love him back, but the saiyan in his screamed at him to mate with her, and he felt like he was forcefully holding his own head underwater, he needed her like he needed his next breath. He was there when she was just a baby, he held her in his arms and he watched her grow up into this very beautiful forbidden fruit. He could smell her no matter where he went, when he went to Vampa a repugnant world, he could still smell her as if a breeze had carried her scent to him.

He was going crazy, he was pushing himself further into training than he ever had and yet he couldn't get her scent out of his nose, she smelled like lilacs and dewberries with just a hint of jasmine, he couldn't even walk into the produce section of stores anymore because of her, and she knew it.

Unbeknownst to Goku, Bulla knew about Gokus attraction to her, she knew about it all, about how she affected him, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't having fun with him a little bit, like a predator playing with their prey. She had purposely sprayed her perfume around his house and even some on his clothes, not enough so any normal human could smell, but just enough that any saiyan could smell, and she loved watching him lose his mind over her.

From a young age she had an immature crush on the man, she had seen him and her father train for years without noticing him like the way she does know, but when she turned 14 she did notice.

We gotta go back, back to the past!

Goku and Vegeta had just finished an intense training session and that trained off world at full power, they came back days later with both of their clothes ripped in many places, Bra wasn't a stranger to physically fit men, but for some reason seeing Goku sweating heavily and his entire top ripped to shreds really did something to her womanhood. She took in his musky scent as he walked past her in the halls of her home, he had been following Vegeta because he was staying the night so they could train tomorrow.

The only salvageable part of his clothing was his pants which Vegeta instructed her to put in the wash. She brought a basket of clothes to the wash because everybody else had clothes for the wash and while she was putting them in she held Gokus pants, she stared at them for a long time before blushing and looking around making sure she was alone. She brought the pants to her nose and inhaled deeply, she tried to capture as much of his scent as possible, trying to remember how just his scent made her feel. She wanted him, she wanted Goku, her eyes widened at her own perverted thoughts.

No, no, no no no! She couldn't like Goku, not like that at least, she was 14 and he was ancient, and he was her fathers best friend (even though he would never admit it), it was so weird, and it took her a long time to just say "fuck it" and throw all her inhibitions out the window. She would try and get him to notice her but she was always treated like his niece or something. Bulla Breifs was never denied anything in life and she wouldn't be denied this no matter what.

Back in the present

Beerus and Whis took Vegeta to understand his evolved form better, while he was gone Bulma thought it was the perfect time to invite Goku over, it had been soo long since it had been just them, of course Bulla would be there but she probably would bother them much, and Trunks was off at college studying for his exams so he wouldn't even be home for weeks. But Bulla had other plans, the moment Goku arrived and was shown his room, that happened to be next to hers, she decided to strike.

He was walking past her door to get to the kitchen to fill the endless void he called a stomach, "Goku," Bulla said with confidence, so much confidence that he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine, he stopped dead in his tracks, he attempted to reason with himself that she wouldn't initiate anything with how young she is.

"Oh, hey Bulla, what's up?" He tried to sound like his childlike self with one of his stupid grins plastered on his face. She was currently in her room with the door closed and it excited him to think of what she could be wearing behind that door, or more what she wasn't wearing.

"Could you come in here a sec, I need some help with this?" She smirked evilly he had no idea what was coming to him. The lioness waited for her perfect opportunity to strike.

He pushed open the door to come face to face with Bulla laying on her bed in some extremely revealing clothing she wore a thin white semitransparent negligee that only managed in covering the peaks of her breasts and her throbbing womanhood. His face turned red as he took in her form before he realized that he couldn't be looking at her like this, so he covered his eyes and shut the door, "sorry Bulla I thought you told me to come in, I didn't see anything though."

She chuckled at his childishness, he had slapped his hand over his eyes so fast that she thought he might've slapped himself out of her room, she got up off of her bed and opened the door to see a blushing Goku staring at the floor in shame, she pulled him into her room and shut the door. "I did call you in here Goku, I need your help with this." She grabbed his hand and used it to rub her soaked entrance, he groaned in frustration, "B-Bulla, w-we can't, it's not right."

She tilted her head to the side, "really? It's not right? Then answer me this Goku," she leaned into his ear and nibbled on it smirking when his breath hitched, "why does it feel so good?" Goku couldn't take any more, his self control was plummeting like a rock trying to parachute. He felt sick for taking pleasure in this, but it did feel good, maybe it wouldn't hurt to indulge him self just a little.

He grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall and pushed their lips together signaling that his control had snapped and there was little to no difference between him and an animal. Bulla just loved the way he had taken control, she had hoped she wouldn't have to lead him the whole way, and thankfully he had given up so soon. He ripped her negligee off of her body and she was moaning and panting like crazy from his touches. His rough calloused hands trailed up and down her body as they continued kissing, his hands stopping every now and then to tease her breasts making her try and arch her back to push them more into his hands but he would trail back down her body before she could get any satisfaction from it.

She growled as he continued to play with her and she broke the kiss and shoved him on her bed to straddle his waist, she felt his hardening member through the cloth of his uniform press against her thigh as she laid on him grabbing his hands and forcing them to cup her breasts, she moaned happily as he did what she finally wanted, she began to pant and squirm above him as he began to rub his hips against hers. "Too many... clothes. still. on."

He smirked as he saw her struggling to form words let alone a sentence, he rolled her on her back and stood up off the bed so he could take off his gi. She watched with bated breath as he removed his top first allowing her to bathe in the sight of him, he had such an impressive body for someone who eats so much, she looked at his neck hungrily and licked her lips, her instincts were telling her to do things her inexperienced body couldn't understand.

He pulled down his pants and his cock sprung free from its confines, her eyes widened at his member, she knew that it had to be pretty big but, she didn't know it would be this huge, he smirked again as he saw the expression on her face as she eyed his cock. He moved to lay on top of her again kissing her wildly as his hands kept himself from crushing her with his weight. She moaned greedily in to his kiss as she felt his cock head lightly gracing her clit sending sparks of euphoria through her body.

He slowly slid down her body trailing kisses and nipping her breasts and navel lightly before he found himself at her core, he grabbed her thighs and slowly spread them apart, he took a moment to soak in her glistening femininity, her fluffy pink lips were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he felt her thighs try to close and he keep them open and looked her in the eyes, "Gooookuuu, dooooon't look, it's embarrassing!" She had a deep blush on her face which only made him even harder for her. He maintained eye contact with her as he slowly lowered to her core and stuck his tongue out to taste her, there was no way she could suppress the moan when she felt his wet tongue slid up her slit before flicking her pearl.

She was panting like crazy one hand was in the sheets of her bed, and the other was lost in Gokus hair trying to push him closer to her. "Go-go-gokuuuuuuu, please..." he thrust his tongue in her hand wrapped both arms around her thighs, while one hand held her stomach down the other went to work on the hood of her femininity. She was a writhing mess and the grip on his hair grew harder and she tightened her hold on the sheets even harder as she was nearing her release, "GOKUUUU!" She screamed as she released onto his face and her sheets.

He came back up her body trailing kisses like he did earlier and kissed her deeply. It's not that she lost consciousness, it's just that the rush and intensity of her orgasm had knocked the wind out of her and she was trying to catch her breath when she felt him push his lips against hers and his tongue slid into her awaiting mouth. The taste of him and her mixed in his tongue danced around her mouth and reignited the fire in her, she reached down to grab his dick and she stroked it softly, he broke the kiss and with seriousness he looked into her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his erection was painfully hard and the need to pump into her was getting more undeniable by the second he felt his last thread of control, so he made sure before he went full saiyan on her that she truly wanted this.

She was still panting from their heated kiss, "Goku... I've wanted this, wanted you, for so long now, so please take me, make me yours." He didn't waste anytime he slid his cock into her folds piercing her hymen, he stopped in her to allow her some breathing room, her nails clenched hard on his chiseled back digging into the skin as she felt the pain of her first time stab her in the gut, tears welled up in her eyes and she breathed short breaths trying to move past the pain, after a few moments he began to push in her more, and pain was replaced with pleasure it wasn't all gone but she could focus on the pleasure.

She loosened her grip on his back and opened her eyes to look at him as he pushed all the way in her and began pulling out, she couldn't believe that she had finally done it, Goku was finally hers, well, he will be soon. She leaned to his neck as he started a slow rhythm, gradually increasing his speed as she began to get used to his size inside of her, his hips were slapping against hers and neither could keep from moaning. "Bra, fuck oh fuck, you're sooo tight!" He picked up the pace even more and she moaned into his neck.

He grabbed her thighs spread them far apart and pushed them up against her chest so he could push deeper into her with his cock. She felt her instincts take over as she sunk her teeth into his neck tasting his blood in her mouth, she tried sucking his neck to the rhythm of his thrusts, he moaned louder and thrusted harder into her propelling her into another orgasm, he couldn't hold back his instincts any longer, she had marked him, and his saiyan instincts told him to maker her his, he had to mark her back.

His teeth sunk into her neck as well and she released his neck to moan out loud, she held onto him like she would fall into a void if she let him go. He could feel himself reach the top of the mountain, he slammed into her hips harder and harder trying to make her sore tomorrow so whenever she would walk or sit down she would be reminded of him, after all they were mates now and wanted her to always know who she belonged to. He felt his orgasm near and he let go of her legs to grab her waist, her legs snaked around his hips so she could give herself to him completely.

"I... I need to... pull out." He said trying to pull back from her only to have her legs tighten around him.

"NO! I mean... please cum inside me, I need to feel you in me." It was too late he had already been pushed over the edge and he spilled himself deep inside of her pushing his cock as far deep in her it would go, his cum spurt inside of her reaching her womb filling her up all the way, some of his cum even spilled out of her cunt only to spill on her sheets.

He panted heavily about her and she panted equally as much beneath her. "You know... your father... would kill me... if he found out." She smiled warmly as he laid on his back and pulled her to rest against his side with her head on his heaving chest.

"Don't worry about it, he'll never know, he's not even on earth right now, there's no way he could find out." And then she and Goku slowly drifted off to sleep thinking it would be better to deal with any problems should they arise.

Meanwhile on Beerus' planet

"What's the matter Vegeta, why have you stopped fighting?" Beerus asked with poorly masked annoyance.

Vegeta was starting there, fists clenched, jaw tight, heart racing, eyes firmly shut before he looked up at the sky throwing both his fists in the air and powering up into his evolved form and screaming, "KAKOROOOOOT!"

The end.

AN: hope you guys enjoyed this was heavily inspired by Rosebud on Royal Icing I had been reading their fics and they were just so good that I had to take a shot at trying at this pairing much love to you Rosebud without you I wouldn't have become obsessed with GokuxBra!


End file.
